Era un día importante
by MsLQBerry-Sarfati
Summary: "Llega un momento en la vida de una mujer en que..." Las Brittana tienen una importante noticia que dar, y para enterarse cierta morena y cierta rubia deberán hacer un alto en sus respectivas vidas y viajar desde cada extremo del país ignorando su reencuentro. ¿Cuál es el misterio? ¿Tendrán que ser más que simples oyentes? ¿Algo cambiaría si así fuera? /Fundamentalmente Faberry.


**Descargo de responsabilidad: Ni Glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fox y Ryan Murphy, yo solo utilizo sus nombres con fines de recreación.**

**N/A: Espero que disfruten de este one-shot. Surgió inicialmente en un momento de bloqueo y también tuvo su propio bloqueo, pero me alegra haberlo escrito. :)**

* * *

Era un día importante, no sabía exactamente por qué, ya que sus _consideradas_ amigas habían mantenido sus motivos en secreto al llamarla y exigirle una visita, pero tenía un presentimiento, ese no iba a ser un viaje cualquiera. En eso pensaba Quinn mientras miraba distraídamente por la ventana del avión que la conducía desde L.A. a Chicago para reencontrarse con Brittany y Santana a quienes no veía desde hacía casi un año; habían pasado 8 años desde que habían terminado la secundaria pero en el fondo siempre serían The Unholy Trinity, le encantaba la idea de que habían podido mantener contacto después de todo ese tiempo. A sus 26 años Quinn Fabray se sentía una mujer realizada, había estudiado en Yale, la universidad de sus sueños, luego se mudó a Los Ángeles y actualmente tenía un trabajo prometedor y cada vez más exitoso, se había graduado en Artes Dramáticas, pero como bien dicen, los actores son tremendamente versátiles y entre las muchas cosas que podría haber hecho a ella le encantaba escribir, por lo que aquel día en que sus sugerencias para beneficio de la trama de la serie televisiva que estaba grabando fueron elogiadas y tomadas en cuenta por el director vio que sus posibilidades se ampliaron y entre tiempo comenzó a escribir pequeños guiones que la fueron posicionando cada vez más alto en la industria hasta que la contrataron para un proyecto cinematográfico que la hizo reconocida en el medio, mostrando no solo sus dotes en escritura sino que también en el ámbito de la dirección. Ahora estaba emocionada porque apenas el día anterior había cerrado el trato para dirigir la precuela de una nueva franquicia basada en unos libros de taquilla.

En cuanto bajó del avión pudo divisar a Brittany saludándola efusivamente mientras que Santana a su lado sostenía resignada –aunque un tanto avergonzada– un llamativo cartel con su nombre. Cuando llegó a su encuentro Britt-Britt la abrazó con fuerza y la hizo girar en el aire. Después de los saludos correspondientes Quinn no pudo evitar reírse de la latina que no hallaba la hora de deshacerse del anuncio.

"¿Y quién pintó el unicornio? Quedó muy bonito". –preguntó Quinn mirando mayormente a Santana, quien entrecerró los ojos en respuesta.

"Yo lo hice". –dijo Britt orgullosa –"Pero Sany pintó las letras de tu nombre con los colores del arcoíris". –agregó mirando tiernamente a su esposa.

"¿En serio"? –dijo Quinn mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla para no burlarse públicamente de Santana. La chica solo asintió severamente desviando la mirada y cuando notó que Brittany estaba distraída mirando la cinta de entrega de equipaje gesticuló un: "_Ella me obligó", _con lo que Quinn se acercó a ella para susurrarle –"Los años te han ablandado, López".

"Se hacen concesiones cuando tu esposa amenaza con dejarte sin sexo por un mes". –susurró también.

"Seguro que sí". –dijo la rubia rodando los ojos. Por supuesto, Brittany sabía perfectamente cómo negociar con Santana.

* * *

Brittany y Santana se mudaron a Chicago temporalmente por asuntos del trabajo de Santana. Se habían casado 3 años atrás, poco más de un año después de reencontrarse, ya que luego de terminar su relación ambas habían continuado con sus vidas lo mejor que habían podido, Santana terminó su carrera de Leyes y se mudó a Nueva York a vivir con Rachel y Kurt durante un tiempo; Britt terminó la escuela y se dedicó por completo a la danza, después de su primer año en la academia una profesora la incentivó para que postulara a un casting en el que fue aceptada y que le abrió las puertas para comenzar a bailar en diversos escenarios y dar apoyo a importantes artistas, así viajó por el mundo y un buen día en que estaba de paso por Nueva York se le ocurrió dar una vuelta por Central Park y accidentalmente chocó con cierta morena que iba inmersa revisando unos papeles que sostenía con la mano derecha mientras llevaba un vaso de café humeante en la izquierda. Se disculparon mutuamente y cuando sus miradas se encontraron su intención de seguir caminando en direcciones opuestas se evaporó junto con el calor del café de Santana. No se podían creer que después de tanto tiempo se encontraran por casualidad, la latina hizo unas llamadas y pasó las siguientes horas poniéndose al día con Brittany, había mucho qué contar, no se habían visto desde la boda de Mr. Schue. Britt le contó acerca de cómo los científicos de una universidad habían ido a analizar su capacidad inexplorada para realizar operaciones matemáticas durante su último año de escuela, también le contó sobre la academia de danza y las giras de las que había sido parte, Santana por su parte le habló acerca de la vida universitaria, su trabajo, cómo había acabado viviendo con Berry y Hummel y cómo era compartir apartamento con un par de divas. Al día siguiente la bailarina dejó la ciudad con su elenco para continuar la gira, pero retomaron el contacto y no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que volvieron a estar juntas, porque después de todo un amor como el de ellas era imposible de olvidar.

* * *

Condujeron al apartamento de las Brittana y aún después de una hora de haber llegado ellas se negaban a revelar el misterio. Quinn se estaba impacientando, pero cuando alguien tocó a la puerta su foco de atención cambió un poco.

"Ahí está". –murmuró Santana.

"¿Quién?" –Quinn preguntó confundida. No le habían dicho que esperaban a alguien más.

"Llegó la hora". –dijo Britt suavemente.

"¿La hora de qué? ¿Alguien sería tan amable de explicarme?"–insistió Quinn sin obtener respuesta. Santana suspiró y se dirigió hacia la puerta haciendo un movimiento extraño con los brazos antes de abrirla. Quinn hubiese afirmado que era un gesto de exasperación si no hubiese pensado que la chica no tenía motivos para encontrarse en ese estado.

* * *

Rachel salió del aeropuerto y tomó un taxi para dirigirse al piso de San y Britt. La latina le había insistido enérgicamente, por decirlo de una forma educada, para que viajara a Chicago específicamente ese día, pero se negó rotundamente a decirle por qué. Finalmente, luego de un largo tira y afloja por parte de ambas la curiosidad ganó y Rachel comenzó a reorganizar su agenda. Nueva York era un sitio solitario sin ellas, primero la boda de las chicas y después la boda de Blaine y Kurt la habían dejado sola en el departamento, aunque en realidad poco tiempo después ella se mudó también para comenzar simbólicamente una nueva etapa de su vida en un lugar fresco. Aún así hablaba constantemente con ellos y les exigía ir a todos sus estrenos, hecho que la latina utilizó como chantaje emocional a la hora de llamarla hacía unos días. Pero ¿Qué sucedió con Rachel Berry durante todos esos años? Se convirtió en la estrella que siempre estuvo destinada a ser. Estudió en NYADA, sobrevivió a Cassandra July, vivió una serie de encuentros y desencuentros amorosos, y por supuesto, hizo diversas audiciones hasta que consiguió su papel soñado: Fanny Brice para la representación contemporánea de _Funny Girl;_ Ese papel la llevó a la cima de Broadway, donde aún se mantenía. Había sido nominada a 2 premios Tony, de los cuales había ganado 1, lo que seguía siendo un gran mérito para una actriz tan joven. Rachel era respetada por los grandes del medio y podía presumir que conocía en persona a varios de sus ídolos, incluyendo a la gran Barbra Streisand quien la sorprendió sentándose en primera fila la noche de clausura de _Funny Girl. _Sus amigos solían decir que se volvía insoportable a niveles imposibles cada año que pasaba y que deberían crear una categoría de registro especial para ella en los Récords Guinness ya que rompía sus propias marcas, pero ella sabía que los chicos solo bromeaban porque no era para tanto, aún así siempre se encargaban de mantenerla con los pies en la tierra y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

* * *

En fin, había llegado, estaba frente a la puerta de las Brittana, y con un porte de estrella como si se preparara para comenzar una entrevista, tocó a la puerta. Santana abrió preparándose para cualquier cosa, conociendo a la diva terminarían discutiendo antes de que la enana cruzara la puerta.

"Elegantemente tarde como siempre, Berry". –saludó Santana sin ninguna emoción visible. Rachel se quitó las gafas de sol y le regaló una sonrisa brillante.

"No podía hacer una entrada menos espectacular tratándose de ustedes porque me atrevería a decir que son incluso más importantes que mis ceremonias de premiación".

"Deja de hablar".

"De acuerdo". –Rachel no perdió más tiempo y se lanzó sobre Santana en un abrazo apretado.

"Hey, tampoco me refería a esto". –balbuceó Santana un tanto falta de aire.

"Sabes que sí".

"Rae, yo también quiero un abrazo". –dijo Brittany suavemente.

"Por supuesto, Britt". –respondió la morena, separándose de Santana y lanzándole encima su abrigo y sus gafas para saludar a su otra amiga apropiadamente.

Una vez que deshicieron el abrazo la pequeña cantante comenzó a quejarse sobre las fallas imperdonables en el servicio de la aerolínea por el retraso de 40 minutos en su vuelo, pero entonces reparó en cierta chica que la miraba fijamente desde el fondo del salón y se quedó en silencio. La rubia se levantó del sillón y ambas se enfrentaron con una expresión seria. Las Brittana las observaron con expectación, no sabían con exactitud qué reacción tendrían al verse porque nunca habían conseguido ser lo que se dice "amigas", pero en palabras de Santana: _Nos tienen a nosotras en común, así que pueden aguantarse o que las jodan a las dos. _Sin embargo, quedaron de una pieza cuando vieron que de a poco en la expresión de ambas empezó a formarse una sonrisa que culminó en Rachel salvando velozmente la distancia que las separaba para fundirse en un abrazo que Quinn recibió de buena gana.

"¡Eres Elphaba!"/"¡Te ascendieron!" –exclamaron al mismo tiempo para luego mirarse confundidas entre sí.

"¿Cómo puedes saber eso? Me dieron el papel hace menos de una semana y ni siquiera se lo he dicho a Kurt todavía." /"En primer lugar no me ascendieron, yo tomo los trabajos que me parecen más interesantes y apenas firmé el contrato ayer…" -volvieron a decir a la vez.

"Ah… Beth". –convinieron finalmente.

"¿Cómo es que llegaste después que yo si deberías tardarte la mitad del tiempo en viajar?"

"Prueba de vestuario… eso y la aerolínea a la que estuve a punto de demandar, ¿Puedes creer que además del retraso me dieron como compañero de asiento a un hombre que tiene pésimo gusto musical? No, calificarlo de pésimo sería hacerle un favor, ¡Nefasto! Me estaba volviendo loca…"

"¿Hola? Recuerden a quienes vinieron a ver y hablen para todas que no se les entiende nada". –dijo Santana ya repuesta de la impresión inicial. Rachel retrocedió dos pasos y Quinn alternó su mirada entre las 3 chicas.

"Es solo que al parecer mi hija no sabe guardar secretos". –dijo Quinn encogiéndose de hombros.

"Muy cierto, espero que no decida estudiar periodismo o estaré perdida". –completó Rachel medio en broma medio en serio.

"Y estoy segura de que sus anécdotas y sus vidas en el espectáculo son muy interesantes pero nosotras tenemos un anuncio que hacer, es por eso que están aquí". –dijo la latina fastidiada.

"Tienes razón, ¿Qué sucede?" –dijo Quinn poniéndole toda su atención a la latina.

"¿A ti tampoco te contaron nada?" –le preguntó la diva a Quinn antes de que Santana pudiera abrir la boca.

"Que alguien calle a Berry, por favor".

"Bueno, entonces haz el favor de revelar el misterio rápido". –dijo Rachel un tanto ofendida mientras buscaba un asiento.

Las 4 se sentaron en la sala pero pasaron los segundos y nadie emitía ni una palabra. Santana se levantó y empezó a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro.

"Pues verán". –comenzó la latina. –"Llega un momento en la vida de una mujer en que… no, esperen…" -Rachel y Quinn empezaron a preocuparse, ¿Cuántas veces habían visto titubear a Santana? –"Desde hace tiempo Britt y yo estuvimos hablando y…"

"Queremos ser mamás". –completó Brittany, levantándose también para tomar la mano de su esposa, que se relajó al instante y esperó la reacción de sus amigas.

"Es una idea maravillosa". –dijo Quinn con los ojos brillantes y una sonrisa sincera.

"¡¿Tendrán un bebé?! Apoyo 100% esa idea, ¿Quién lo llevará? ¿Qué digo? Seguro que será Santana porque Britt sigue bailando, aunque no puedo imaginarme a Santana embarazada…" -terminó Rachel con el ceño fruncido y algo contrariada. Brittany solo rió.

"¡Enana, deja de hablar! No hemos terminado. No lo llevará ninguna de las dos por ahora porque queremos adoptar".

"Sí, después de hablarlo mucho llegamos al pensamiento de que si nuestras vidas siguieron caminos separados y luego se volvieron a unir también es posible que nuestro hijo o hija ya exista y solo esté esperando el momento en que nos encontremos". –dijo Brittany, provocando que Quinn se emocionara más y las abrazara a ambas al mismo tiempo sin importar que Santana pudiera sufrir un colapso por sobredosis de dulzura.

"Siempre supe que eran románticas pero no creí que en ese grado". –Britt sonrió y Santana puso los ojos en blanco pero ambas asintieron. Luego Santana desvió su atención a Rachel que seguía sentada con la cabeza gacha.

"Rachel… ¿Tú no dirás nada?"

"…Lo consiguieron, por fin me dejaron sin palabras". –dijo la diva con la voz rota sin poder contener las lágrimas.

"Oh, no puede ser, ¡No llores! Fabray tú tampoco, que ni se te ocurra. Vamos, es una buena noticia". –Quinn resopló y volvió a su asiento junto a Rachel.

"Claro que lo es pero no puedes pedirnos que tengamos la misma sentimentalidad nula que tú". –replicó la diva.

"Entonces ¿Cuál es el plan? ¿Iniciarán los trámites de adopción?" –dijo Quinn para conciliar.

"Sí… esa es la gran noticia en realidad. Ya los iniciamos, empezamos hace como un año y tuvimos que hacer un montón de trámites y pruebas".

"No les habíamos dicho nada porque todavía no era seguro, nos dijeron que el proceso podía tomar mucho tiempo". –añadió Brittany.

"Pero hace poco más de una semana nos llamaron para informar que nos consideraron como candidatas para adoptar a un bebé de 5 meses".

"Tratamos de no ilusionarnos pero hoy es la última entrevista y…"

"¡¿Hoy?!"

"Digamos que hoy es decisivo; por eso queríamos que estuvieran aquí, no para que estén en la entrevista porque de hecho no pueden, pero ya saben, como apoyo moral".

"Cuenten conmigo".

"Y conmigo".

"Aquí estaremos". –afirmaron con convicción.

* * *

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando de cómo había sido que San y Britt se dieron cuenta de que querían convertirse en madres, y también acerca de sus planes para volver a Nueva York dentro de poco, Rachel estaba que no cabía de alegría porque después de todo el tiempo que las chicas habían pasado viviendo en Chicago ya casi estaba asumiendo que la firma a la que representaba Santana las obligaría a asentarse allí, pero no, sus amigas volverían y su sobrino o sobrina crecería rodeado de las luces de NY, y por supuesto de su luz propia… ¡Dios! Tenía tanto qué enseñarle, ya quería que llegara. En cierto momento Quinn miró a Rachel de reojo y no necesitó más para darse cuenta de lo que la morena estaba pensando, suspiró negando para sí misma, primero Beth, luego el pequeño López-Pierce, ¿Y quién seguiría después? Porque algo le decía que esa mujer planeaba crear un coro a su imagen y semejanza. Lo más perturbador era que al parecer lo conseguiría.

El conflicto surgió cuando Brittany recibió una llamada de la policía para informar que un vehículo había chocado su auto y que el conductor había intentado darse a la fuga, así que luego de que Santana pusiera atención a sus palabras y cogiera el teléfono pronunciando un: _"Póngame al tanto, soy su abogada"_, tuvieron que ir a la delegación para constatar daños y llegar a un acuerdo con el culpable y su abogado, Santana dijo que sería algo tedioso pero que no tomaría mucho tiempo considerando la evidencia, así que Rachel y Quinn se quedaron en el apartamento, confiadas en que todavía quedaba suficiente tiempo hasta la entrevista, pero ninguna contó con que la representante de la institución decidiría adelantarse haciendo una visita sorpresa.

"Buenas tardes". –Saludó la mujer de unos cuarenta y tantos años, aspecto ascético, una expresión severa y lentes de aumento en la punta de la nariz. Era un estereotipo, pero lo que verdaderamente alertó a Rachel fue la inscripción que la identificaba en el portafolio que llevaba en sus manos. -"¿Usted es la señora Santana López?" –las chicas les habían hablado sobre la importancia de las primeras impresiones con los empleados gubernamentales y la entendían perfectamente, cada una trataba con eso en su medio, y definitivamente no sería positivo decirle que las Brittana no se encontraban en casa en ese día tan importante aunque tuvieran una excusa razonable. Después de meditarlo unos segundos tomó una decisión. Solo esperaba que Quinn descifrara su intención y todo saliera bien.

"Soy yo". -entró en el papel con seguridad- "Y usted debe ser quien nos entrevistará, adelante por favor, la estábamos esperando".

"Efectivamente, mi nombre es Mónica Stevens, con permiso". –ingresaron al apartamento y Quinn, que en ese momento estaba saliendo del baño las miró a ambas con extrañeza. Rachel la miró suplicante para que no fuera a revelar nada comprometedor.

"Buenas tardes…" -pronunció la rubia lentamente aún analizando la escena.

"Mucho gusto, señora Pierce".

"¿Señora Pierce?" –repitió Quinn frunciendo el ceño y acto seguido, Rachel la estaba tomando del brazo para conducirla a otra habitación.

"Britt, cariño, acompáñame por favor. Señora, Stevens, discúlpenos un momento, siéntase como en su casa". –la mujer asintió aunque no se veía muy complacida por tener que esperar y Rachel lo sabía.

"¿Qué demonios fue eso de afuera, Rachel?" –preguntó Quinn una vez que estuvieron a salvo en la cocina.

"La entrevistadora está aquí, Brittany y Santana no están, la llegada de mi primer sobrino está en riesgo, ¿Qué más querías que hiciera?"

"¿Ella es…? Oh por Dios. ¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer? Si descubre que le mentiste…"- Quinn empezó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación. –"Imagina que las chicas lleguen de repente".

"¡No lo digas!" –se alarmó extendiendo ambos brazos y deteniendo los pasos de la rubia -"Lo haremos bien". –culminó más a modo de auto-consuelo.

"¿Haremos?" -¿En qué momento había aceptado ella participar en la farsa?

"Necesito una esposa, ¿No te parece?" –Quinn se cubrió el rostro con las manos.

"Esto no está bien, ¿Hacernos pasar por ellas? ¿Era tan difícil decir la verdad y pedirle que esperara?"

"Por favor Quinn, sé que es algo poco convencional y no te pido que estés de acuerdo, pero realmente necesito que me apoyes en esto". –se miraron a los ojos largo rato y finalmente Quinn suspiró, ocasionando que Rachel desviara la mirada y se recriminara a sí misma por ser tan impulsiva.

"¿Por qué eres tú Santana?" –Rachel alzó la mirada y sus ojos brillaron esperanzados cuando recibió una leve sonrisa de parte de Quinn.

"Soy morena". –contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Segura que no es porque quieres ser la figura dominante de la relación?"

"Pero ¿De qué hablas? Tú y yo sabemos que Brittany es quien manda en su relación". –Quinn sonrió mirando al piso y Rachel se sonrojó –"No te atrevas a emitir un comentario al respecto".

"Que empiece el juego, Sany".

* * *

"Muy bien, empecemos, en primera instancia necesito sus nombres completos".

"Santana María López".

"Brittany Susan Pierce".

"¿Edades?"

"26 años". –contestaron al unísono.

"¿Profesiones?"

"Yo soy abogada". –dijo Rachel confiadamente intentando imitar el porte orgulloso de Santana.

"Yo soy intérprete en danza y coreografía". –siguió Quinn con soltura, tal y como Britt lo hubiera hecho. Berry no era la única actriz ahí.

"Áreas muy opuestas, si me permiten decirlo". –rescató la trabajadora escudriñándolas por encima de sus gafas.

"Nos complementamos bastante bien". -contestó Quinn.

"Además mis intereses no se limitan a mi carrera, también poseo un lado artístico". –añadió Rachel mirándose las uñas. No es que fuera mentira.

"Ya veo, continuemos…"

* * *

"Como se habrán dado cuenta hasta ahora esta ronda de preguntas ha tenido la finalidad de constatar la información ya existente, pues en base a ella su situación económica es estable y el informe psicológico está en orden. Por consiguiente, según los datos recolectados formalmente ustedes serían una pareja apta para adoptar, pero mi trabajo consiste en demostrar lo contrario. –ante eso Rachel iba a levantarse para poner en su lugar a esa mujer pero Quinn previó esa reacción y la tomó de la mano para que mantuviera la compostura. –"El peso de mi palabra es decisivo, así que si quieren seguir adelante deben convencerme a mí".

"Estamos seguras de continuar, pregunte lo que quiera". - Quinn aceptó el reto sin demostrar una pizca del miedo que sentía de arruinarlo todo.

"Bien, antes les han preguntado por sus motivos para querer convertirse en madres, que es lo más importante, pero lo que yo quiero corroborar es qué tan fuerte es su relación de pareja. Adoptar es una acción muy seria y esta es la última oportunidad que tienen para tomar consciencia de todo lo que implica; solo lo digo considerando a la tasa de divorcios existente en la sociedad actual. Así que ¿Hace cuánto tiempo se unieron en matrimonio?"

"3 años". –respondió Quinn secamente. _Qué pregunta más profunda…_ pensó con sarcasmo. Es que, ¿Tanta introducción para converger en eso? ¿En serio?

"¿Mantuvieron una relación antes de su matrimonio?"

"Por supuesto que sí". –dijo Rachel firmemente, ¿Qué estaba tratando de decir esa mujer? ¿Que se habían conocido en una boda espontánea en Las Vegas y ninguna de las dos tenía idea de cómo divorciarse? Si era así esa mujer veía mucha televisión.

"¿Y cómo se conocieron?" –prosiguió la entrevistadora en tono mordaz. Rachel abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Podía decir _paso_? Es que aunque le avergonzara admitirlo nunca había hablado específicamente de eso con Santana. Conocía los sentimientos de la latina como la palma de su mano, pero la historia en detalle… en su defensa su amiga tardaba años para empezar a abrirse.

"Bueno, hace 20 años…" -comenzó Quinn, pero la interesada en la respuesta no dejaría a la morena tan fácil, había cierta hostilidad en ella que no le agradaba.

"Discúlpeme señora Pierce. Señora López, quiero escucharlo de usted. –la rubia presionó sus labios hasta formar una línea, nadie le hablaba así ni la dejaba a la mitad de una frase. Todo fuera por las chicas, todo fuera por las chicas… De repente escuchó la risa de Rachel y su mente quedó en blanco. ¿Qué podía resultar gracioso en ese momento?

"Aprecio que se interese por mi capacidad relatora, señora Stevens. Más adelante te tocará a ti cariño". –comenzó la morena acariciando la mano de Quinn con su pulgar y luego se dedicó a observarla como si estuviera buscando inspiración para hablar –"Nunca podría olvidar la primera vez que la vi, sigue estando en mi mente como si hubiese sido ayer, a pesar de los años que transcurran. Fue una tarde durante una pequeña celebración, mis padres me habían llevado, por supuesto, aunque no tenía grandes expectativas porque la temática era sobre dinosaurios, imagínese, ¿Qué haría una chica como yo en medio de la época cavernaria? Pero después de todo iban a asistir algunos de mis amigos así que decidí darle una oportunidad a la propuesta. La atracción principal del encuentro era nombrar a los reyes de la fiesta y para ello tuvimos que pasar por una serie de pruebas, baile, canto… y montar a un dinosaurio de plástico, entre ellas; una vez que pude pasar el obstáculo del dinosaurio con garbo estaba segura de que ganaría… hasta que la oí cantar, primero tímidamente y luego con más potencia, no pude evitar mirar hacia el escenario y simplemente la vi, estaba allí con un vestido que me hizo dudar si representaba a una princesa o a un ángel. Dígame ¿Qué ser sintiente no querría ser amigo o amiga de alguien así? Cuando bajó del escenario me acerqué para felicitarla aunque no era mi estilo hacer eso con la competencia, pero una vez que la vi directamente a los ojos no me costó mucho comprender que ella siempre sería mi excepción a la regla... ¿Y cómo omitir que poco más de una hora después ella convenció a la encargada del conteo de votos para hacerme ganar únicamente por el gusto de verme con una corona?"

"Fue para verte sonreír, no para verte con una corona". –intervino Quinn con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Eso dice ella, yo me quedo con mi versión". –rió la diva -"Así fue como nos conocimos, a partir de ese punto todo fue sencillo".

"Reconozco que es impresionante que recuerden ese día tan detalladamente después de 20 años". –dijo por fin la entrevistadora.

"¿Qué?" –se le escapó a Rachel antes de recordar que la historia que había contado no debía pertenecerle. –"Ah, sí, sí… como le dije antes, no podría olvidar ese día".

"Tampoco yo, porque recordarlo tiempo después hizo que me diera cuenta de que la había amado incluso cuando no sabía lo que eso significaba". –agregó Quinn seriamente, preguntándose internamente si todo seguía siendo parte de su montaje improvisado. Pero al terminar de hablar y ver la expresión que Rachel inconscientemente le mostró en respuesta estuvo segura de que la morena había hablado en serio en más de una ocasión a lo largo del relato.

"Infiero que en un principio su relación fue meramente amistosa".

"Todavía seguimos siendo las mejores amigas, pero respondiendo a su pregunta tiene razón, no fue hasta los 15 años que fuimos conscientes de que queríamos llevar nuestra relación al siguiente nivel". –continuó la rubia. De pronto Rachel parecía haber quedado en el limbo. La entrevistadora solo asintió.

"Pasando al tema de las redes de apoyo…"

* * *

"Por fin se fue…" -dijo Quinn exhausta y aún algo incrédula de todo lo que había ocurrido en tan poco tiempo.

"No puedo creerlo, ¿Puedes creerlo?"

"En realidad aún necesito acabar de asimilarlo".

"Paz y tranquilidad".

"Amén". –completó Quinn y ambas suspiraron al sentarse simultáneamente en el sofá.

"¿Qué pensarán las chicas cuando les digamos?"

"La verdad no tengo ni la menor idea. Da para mucho".

"Tienes razón". –luego se instaló entre ellas un profundo silencio que solo Quinn se animó a romper.

"¿Así que la primera vez que me viste fue en nuestro baile de graduación?" -tanteó.

"¿Te diste cuenta?" -contestó Rachel evadiéndose unos segundos más solo por nerviosismo.

"Entre la fiesta, los dinosaurios y los votos fue bastante obvio". –la rubia se encogió de hombros.

"Muy a mi pesar ellas nunca me contaron con detalle esa historia y como todo fue tan repentino me vi en la necesidad de recurrir a memorias reales".

"Me gustó cómo adaptaste la historia, casi te creí".

"¿Pero?"

"Pero… te saltaste la primera vez que yo te vi a ti".

"¿Cuándo fue…?" –entonces al voltearse notó lo cerca que estaba Quinn y su corazón se aceleró, no pudo seguir hablando. Lo siguiente que supo fue que la distancia entre ellas se hizo inexistente y sus labios se encontraron sin necesidad de explicación verbal, explorándose y reconociéndose como hacía tanto tiempo atrás. –"Nuestro primer beso…" -susurró Rachel respondiendo a su propia pregunta inconclusa una vez que Quinn se apartó para respirar, uniendo sus frentes para mantener el contacto. La rubia sonrió aliviada de que Rachel lo recordara.

"Por un momento creí que sencillamente lo habías olvidado".

"Repito lo que afirmé antes: Nunca podría. Es solo que tenía que hacer parecer que la historia pertenecía a un par de niñas de 6 años que acababan de conocerse".

"Tienes razón, en ese contexto ciertos detalles de nuestra historia las hubieran hecho parecer a ellas bastante precoces". –consintió Quinn en un tono que bien pudo haberse confundido con un ronroneo.

"¿Por qué ahora, Quinn?" –dijo Rachel por fin, alejándose para mirarla a los ojos. -"¿Por qué después de tanto tiempo? Nunca habíamos hablado de lo que sucedió esa noche".

"Ya ves que San y Britt creen en el destino y en que todo tiene su momento de ser. Verte ahora me hace creer que nuestro momento llegó".

"Es probable que ahora sea un buen momento… si nos comparamos con ese par de inmaduras de 18 años que únicamente convinieron besarse para probar la teoría de Noah".

"Cierto: _Tensión normal, tensión sexual, al final todo es la misma cosa… _Ahora que lo pienso no puedo creer que nos hayamos besado por esa frase". –Quinn rió por lo bajo recordando la pequeña y casi desinteresada intervención de Puck al verlas discutiendo aquella noche.

"Pero por lo que fuera me alegra que lo hubiéramos hecho".

"Fue muy efectivo para terminar nuestra discusión por el incidente de los votos".

"Ya lo creo que sí, una noche que pudo haber terminado en tragedia se volvió perfecta con solo dar un beso a la persona indicada".

Rachel volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambas para fundirse en un beso mucho más apasionado que el anterior, uno que les permitió liberar por fin esos sentimientos guardados bajo llave desde aquella noche, y quizá incluso desde mucho antes. Así fue que entre roces, sonrisas y caricias "robadas", el calor proveniente de sus almas encontró el complemento necesario para hacerlas refulgir. Podrían haberse quedado inmersas en ese reencuentro por mucho tiempo más, pero cuando las dueñas de casa entraron a su apartamento y las encontraron una sobre la otra tendidas en el sofá debieron detenerse un momento para dedicarle atención a lo que inicialmente las había llevado ahí.

"Okay, esto no era precisamente lo que tenía en mente cuando les dije que se pusieran cómodas". -Dijo Santana observándolas tan sorprendida que ni siquiera pudo aferrarse a su inherente sarcasmo, mientras que Britt las miraba con una enorme sonrisa. Por su parte Rachel y Quinn tomaron un par de segundos para mirarse entre sí y ponerse de acuerdo sin necesidad de palabras. Solo entonces miraron a las Brittana y sin haber cambiado mucho su posición en el sofá exclamaron con los ojos llenos de emoción:

"Felicítennos madres, ¡Seremos tías!"


End file.
